


Sleepless Dads

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logan and Patton are wee babs, M/M, Single Dads AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Virgil is slow to trust anyone. Both with his heart and with his son, Patton. Fortunately for a certain Starbucks guzzler, he isn’t a completely lost cause.





	Sleepless Dads

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for who-knows-how-long, so it ends kinda suddenly after going on for forever. I just really wanted to write Parental moxiety where Virgil was the dad. And then I watched a movie with a really cute line in it that I wanted to use and then… I couldn’t think of an ending. So here it is!

“Patton no! That’s not for eating!” 

Virgil snatched the Play-Doh away from his toddler, much to his dismay. Patton almost immediately started to cry, in that special way that only being held for ten minutes would stop. Normally Virgil wouldn’t hesitate to oblige him and would cuddle his squishy little son until the tears stopped.

However that was pretty hard to do when he was driving.

Patton’s cries grew louder and Virgil was two seconds away from slamming his head into the steering wheel. If he hadn’t been in such dire straits for coffee he might have pulled over and done just that, but as it was he’d pulled an all-nighter and was on his way to another.

However, he did elect to park rather than go through the drive through. He also stayed in the parking lot until Patton calmed down.

The last thing he wanted was some stable mother named Carla judging him because Patton needed to be held to calm down, and often to cry himself out while he did that. Virgil knew his son and he didn’t feel like being judged for the way he was.

It probably didn’t help that he dressed like a biker. All black clothes and purple hair, with his filed-down spikes covered in baby drool.

He looked like the poster-child for bad parenting decisions.

Once Patton had calmed down to sniffles Virgil shifted him to his hip and walked in order his large caramel mocha. Once he had both coffee and child in hand he started for the door. Only for Patton to start being fussy again.

Virgil sighed and resigned himself to sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs. He set his drink on the table and put Patton on his lap.

“Hey bud, what’s going on?”

Patton whined and rubbed his tear filled eyes.

“Buddy I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Patton whined again and rubbed his stomach.

“Does your tummy hurt?” Virgil asked.

Patton shook his head, lip trembling.

“Are you hungry?” He tried.

Patton nodded and the lip wobbling slowed to a stop. Virgil glanced around for what could have set off his hunger, eyes catching on the case of baked goods next to the cashier.

“Do you want one of the goodies in the case?” He asked, pointing Patton at it.

Patton nodded eagerly and made grabby hands for it. Virgil sighed.

“Got one in mind?”

“Here.”

A cake pop suddenly hovered in front of Patton’s face and he grabbed for it. Virgil thanked his quick reflexes as he snatched it and gave the treat a once-over. He whirled and glanced up at the one who’d offered it suspiciously.

The man’s eyes were wide behind his large sunglasses and he threw up his leather-clad arms in exasperation.

“Dang, gurl!” He said. “It’s like you don’t trust free goodies.”

“I don’t.” Virgil said, voice clipped. “There’s people who will put razor blades on playground equipment and you want me to automatically trust something you give my son? Not a chance.”

The man considered this.

“Yeah, okay. Fair enough. There’s nothing suspic’ in it though, I swear. I saw him staring at them a bit ago and afterwards he got all fussy and I was like ‘not in my house honey.’ Names Remy btw.”

Virgil squinted at him again. He sighed and let Patton take the cake pop.

“Virgil. And this is Patton. And if this makes him sick or hurt in any way I’m coming for you and your Gucci sunglasses with a vengeance.” He threatened.

Remy laughed. “M’kay sweetheart. I think we might have got off on the wrong foot so let me try again, kay?”

Before Virgil could come up with a response to… whatever that was, Remy turned heel and walked. He stopped about five feet away, then turned again and walked back to Virgil.

He stuck his hand out. “Hey babe cakes. My names Remy, but you can call me the guy of your dreams.”

Virgil blinked before he started laughing.

“That was even worse!” He chuckled. “Dude, what even?”

Remy grinned. “Can I exchange the pickup line for a seat across an angel?”

Virgil snorted. “For a bad line like that? You can certainly sit across from Patton.”

Remy shrugged. “That was the goal anyway. He is too cute! Kinda like his dad.”

Remy winked and slid into the seat across from them. Virgil rolled his eyes. Patton gnawed on the cake pop, teeth not quite developed enough to pierce the outer layer.

“So,” Remy said. “First off, sorry about the pop thing I didn’t even think about razor cookies, I mean what kinda monsters? Anyway second, is there a Mrs, Mr, or Mx Tall Dark And Handsome or do I have half a shot? And third, which hair dye do you use cause that is the exact color I want to spend the rest of my life wearing.”

Virgil chuckled and bounced Patton on his knee. “I guess you’re forgiven. No, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have to work for me, I’m not an easy person to flirt with. And Splat, because I like their colors best.”

Remy hummed. “Thanks, acknowledged, I’m buying some.”

Virgil laughed again and took a swig of his coffee. Remy let out a deep whistle.

“That’s a tall order.” He said. “Like legit. Whatcha doing you need that much caffeine, babe?”

Virgil gave him a deadpan stare. “Well for starters I’m a single father. And even if that weren’t enough my friend knows I have the social life of a hamster and asked me to babysit last night. I don’t really mind it, but his kid throws tantrums so bad I think he’s possessed! This,” he tapped his drink, “isn’t my usual. But trust me when I say I need it today.”

Remy whistled again. “I’ll say. Dang gurl that’s a heavy plate you’re carrying.”

“Eh, can’t be helped.” Virgil shrugged. “So what about you? What brings you here today?”

Remy laughed. “I’m a regular! I live for Starbucks, the only time I’m here more is when pumpkin spice is in town. I think at this point my blood is half caffeine but whatevs.”

Remy took a long sip from his cup and Virgil noted it was one of the hard plastic, non-disposable ones. The ones you bought if you were planning on drinking a lot of brand coffee.

Virgil smirked. “So I take it you come here often, then?”

Remy grinned. “You know it!”

Virgil chuckled, only to be cut off by a whimper from Patton. He glanced down to see half the cake pop across his son’s face, and his hand poised as if the stick had just skid across his glasses.

Virgil sighed. “Patton, this is for eating.”

Remy laughed. “He got himself good, huh? Gimme a sec. I’ll grab some napkins and everything’ll be Gucci.”

Virgil scoffed at his phrasing, secretly grateful he didn’t have to get the napkins himself. Remy returned moments later with a fistful of the rough paper, which he then handed to Virgil.

“My kid brother used to make messes like that.” Remy said, sitting back down. “Mom started stuffing napkins in the glovebox just so they’d be in arms reach. I think it’s a parent thing, though cause he does it now too for when my nephew plays with his food.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “It’s a good idea, honestly. I might start doing it.”

Remy groaned dramatically. “Please no! Then I couldn’t be seen with you and you are too cute to waste like that.”

Virgil gave him a flat look. “The baby alone doesn’t mess up your mental image?”

“Um, no?” Remy asked, sounding genuinely confused. “Do you see his big gray eyes? Tbh they’re even better than yours. Plus the baby goggle-glasses-thingies make them really inflate and like, he’s just too cute for anyone to be able to function. Combine that with your overall amazingness and honestly? It’s a good thing I’m wearin these shades honey cause you two be blinding.”

Virgil blinked, and then burst into laughter.

“Alright, you’ve worn me down.” He said. “I get off at four and I can probably drop Pat off with my friend. Especially if he knows I’ve got a date. We could meet here around five and see where it goes after?”

Remy beamed and scribbled something on a napkin before passing it to Virgil.

“Text me the deets and I’m there, girlfriend!”

“I would think you’re hoping for something else.” Virgil teased.

For first time in the five minutes he’d met the man, Remy blushed. A faint pink tint coloring only the tips of his ears, but enough that Virgil noticed.

Remy stammered. “I mean- I didn’t mean to assume- that’s just a thing I say I’m not trying to-“

“Relax,” Virgil said. “I was only joking. Hope you’re smoother on our date tonight, Starbucks, or else you might not get a second one.”

Remy lowered his sunglasses and winked seductively. “Oh honey…”

Virgil smirked and started to reply, but Patton started fussing again. He bounced his leg a little and finished wiping him down. He gave Remy an apologetic look.

“I’ve gotta go,” he said. “He’s starting to get fussy and I have to get him in a good mood before daycare. Thanks though, for the cake pop. And for your number.”

Remy smiled. “My pleasure. See you tonight.”

***

: *squeals* YOU ACTUALLY GOT A DATE???? 😲😲

: yeah weirdly enough

: he seems okay too i mean he gave pat a cake pop before we even talked so i don’t think hes bad?

: idk im a little nervous

: But optimistic????

: sure

: ASJDJDKDK I KNEW IT!!!!!! TRUE LOVE WINS ONCE AGIAN!!!!!😍😍😍😍💞💞💞💞

: its literally 1 date ro

: I will most certainly watch Patton for an evening, of course! On one condition tho.

: wat?

: You have to let me help w/ the outfit!!!

: Please????

: 🐶🐶🐶🐶👀👀👀👀💖💖💖💖💕💕💜❤❤

: as long as you never send me a message like that last one, sure. my fashion sense is a big mess anyway

: I wouldn’t say that!!

: u have for years ro

: …

: Fair enough.

: Sorry. 😅😅

: no big. I gtg bye

: BYEEEEE!!!!!

Roman beamed at his phone. Imagine, his best friend for years finally getting out there and dating again.

The gossip burst in his lungs, begging to be given an outlet. And who better than the gossip king himself?

He swiped over to text his brother.

: Omg, you’ll never guess who just scored a date!

: Ummmmm????

: Yours truly??

: YOU TOO???????😳 DNAG I GOTTA FIND ME A MAN! I will not be outdone by you commoners!😠

: *dang

: Lol. Lemme know how that works for u. Also whom??? Is the commoner??? Exactly who gave you that Parada Crown, honey?🤨🤔

: Yeah ok fair enough.

: ANYGAY THIS ISNT ABOUT YOU! My best friend finally got a date!!😲😄

: Oh??? This the shutaway?😮

: Ya

: How’d he get a date but not u??

: Idk, idc, ijhfh.

: Translate That last one hun.

: I’m Just Happy For Him.

: Thank.

: And I can see why!! From what you’ve said of him little Anx hardly ever sees the sun! At least apart from his own, lol.

: I knooooooow!! I’m just really glad he said yes.😄😄

: 😝😜

: Can I talk about my date now bc he is Dreamy McSteamy.😍

: Oh ya sure!

: Okok, so we met at Starbucks (natc) and right away I thought “holy crap this is a daydream wrapped in studded leather.” And on his hip is the??? Cutest??? Kid?? That I’ve ever seen???? So I’m like “okie doke this is The Dream come true.” So I watched for a little bit and he got a Venti, baby bro. A. Venti. Then after he sits down his little angel starts crying and (fess up time) I saw the doll eyeing the cake pops earlier and figured I’d get him one.

: Roman

: This kid could melt ice caps with his smile.

: He could be the sole cause of global warming.

: no not the sole cause cause his dad is HAWT!! 🏳🌈🏳🌈🌈🌈🌈🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥Jakdjsudhdhjdk!!

: Ummmmm😶

: Wat?🤨

: Not to alarm you, but…

: this is the same story my friend told me…. only he told it from the dad’s perspective.

: 😮🤯😨😱😱🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯

: J’excuse??????!?!???!

: Pic or it didn’t happen.

Roman sent his brother a photo he’d taken last week. He’d dragged Virgil out to the park and managed to get a shot of him with both Patton and Logan on his lap, pointing out clouds to them and looking happy. Virgil had demanded he delete it. He hadn’t.

: Mkay so I’m keeping this. He looks even cuter with my nephew on him kfsvxhbn😍😍🖤🖤

: You aren’t even a little freaked out rn??

: Oh I’m totes freaking. This boi is just cute enough that I don’t care about him being friends with you.😘

: Ha. Ha.

: Hold up, tho. I thought your friend’s name was Anx???🤔

: Nickname. We met online, remember?

: Anx was part of his username.

: OOOHHHH.

: I’m a doofus.

: Can’t argue there, lol.🙄

: hEY!!!😡

: lol😂🤣

: Roman Jeremiah Prince you take that back right now Missy!!!!!!

: Nah. I think it fits you, DoofusBucks.

: You come into my house

: slander me

: then slander sTARBUCKS????😡😡😡😡🤬

: No ma’am!!! No. Freaking. Ma’am.

: Just for that I’m gonna take you’re little buddy on the best date of his life and we will be fashionably late for any and all curfews set.😎

: Good??

: I mean… weren’t you gonna do that anyway??

: I mean yeah

: But now there is a Purpose. Other than dating a rlly cute boi.

: O. Kay???

: Lol, I’ll make sure he looks even cuter for you.

: 🙌🙌 Bless up!!

: I mean I don’t see how??? But you have magic fingers and managed to make even me look ten times prettier so?? I guess I trust you?

: Do not TOUCH that leather jacket tho!!! I want to see if I can snitch it off him by being cold. It’d be cute in two different ways. 😉😉😘

: …you know you might be made for him if that’s the kinda thing you like. I’ll leave it though, you psycho.😵🤭

: *gasp* TYSM!!!! 🖤💖💓💞💕❣❤🧡💛💙💚💜💘💝💝💝💟💌💖💖 ILY

: Ily too!!!💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖❤🧡💛💙💚💜

***

“Are you sure about this?” Virgil asked as Roman put the finishing touches on his makeup. “I mean, it just seems a little excessive for a first date.”

Roman scoffed and added another swipe of blush.

“Yeah, your first date in two years!” he exclaimed. “You haven’t put yourself out there since Patty was born, of course it’s a big deal!”

Virgil groaned. “I just think the glittery eyeshadow is a bit… much.”

Roman frowned at him. “Virgil, I have been your best friend since high school. I know better than anyone what looks you can and cannot pull off. And I know better than you do what looks make you kill a man in one glance.”

Virgil snorted, smothering a smile. “Just hurry up, would you? I am on a time limit, you know.”

Roman hummed and went back to attacking his face.

“Yes, well about that…”

Virgil’s senses went on high alert.

“What did you do?” He asked slowly.

“Well, I may have contacted your date and told him to pick you up from here.” Roman said, carefully not looking at Virgil’s eyes.

“Roman.” Virgil said slowly. “Did you track down my date and tell him to pick me up from your house?”

Roman flinched. “Not exactly.”

“Oh, do tell.”

“I mean he’s sort of, kind of… my brother.”

Virgil blinked. Then blinked again.

“Nope.” He said finally. “No thanks. I refuse. You aren’t brothers, there’s no way my luck is that bad. Nope.”

“Hey!” Roman exclaimed. “You’d be lucky to date him!”

“It’s not him my luck’s run out on.” Virgil griped. “If everything goes well and we get married that means I’ll end up in your family. Related to you.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. Does it help that he said basically the same thing?”

Virgil shrugged. “A little. Mostly it’s just kinda…”

“Kinda what?” Roman prompted.

Virgil huffed. “I don’t know. It’s just, what if he ends up not liking me? But then he can’t get away because he’s your brother and I’m- you’re my best friend? You’d end up having to pick one of us and since I’d never make you do that I’d pull away and everything would be awful again and-”

“Okay whoa, whoa, whoa.” Roman said, waving a makeup brush in the air as if that would slow Virgil’s rant. “First of all, you are my best friend and he’s my cringy older brother so don’t even think that that would be a hard choice for me, it’d be you, dum-dum. Second, that’s not going to happen because he’s already smitten with you. He ranted for ages about how cute he thinks you are.”

Virgil shifted nervously. “But Patton-”

“He likes Patton even more!” Roman said. “Remy’s always liked kids, and he literally said that Patton’s smile was the cause of global warming.”

Virgil snorted. Roman cupped his face, careful not to smear any of the makeup he’d worked so hard on.

“Listen, Anx,” He said softly. “I know you. You’re running through a million different scenarios in your head and you think only the bad ones are gonna come true. I also know him. He may act like a player, but he’s a stand up guy who will give you his entire heart and more if you let him. I think the two of you could be good together. And if you aren’t? I’ll kick his teeth in. Okay?”

Virgil snorted again. “Okay.”

“Good. Now then. Wine or iris?”

***

To say Remy was nervous would be like saying Starbucks had a bit of caffeine in it. Which is to day, a gigantic understatement. He’d put on his nicest dress shirt, the white one with black trim, styled his hair, and even got some flowers. As long as Virgil wasn’t allergic to daisies and pink roses, he would be alright, right?

Then why were his hands so determined to shake? Was it because this was the cutest guy with the cutest kid he’d seen in forever? Was it because said guy was his little brother’s bff?

Remy took a deep, steadying breath. It would be okay. Either things worked out, or they didn’t. All he had to do was be his usual charming self and everything would be totally fine.

He rang Roman’s doorbell and wiped the sweat from his palm. Roman answered it, giving him a playful smirk.

“Flowers? For me?” He exclaimed loudly. “Oh big brother, you shouldn’t have!”

Remy rolled his eyes. “These aren’t for you, sweetie. Idk if you heard but I have a hot date tonight.”

Roman leaned against the doorframe. “I do remember hearing that, actually. Funny how word gets around.”

“Hilarious.” Remy said. “So is my he here or do I have to sleep on your porch tonight?”

“He’s still getting ready,” Roman said. “But if you like you can come in and give those last season shoes a break from holding up your big head.”

“Ha, ha.” Remy said. “That one didn’t even make sense.”

Roman laughed and led him into the living room, where Patton and Logan were playing a game that seemed to involve banging their blocks together as loudly as possible. Roman wrinkled his nose suddenly and scooped Logan up.

“I think my little prince needs a diaper change.” He said. “Watch Paddington for a minute while I take care of fussy-pants will ya?”

Remy swallowed and set the bouquet on the table.

“Sure,” He heard himself say, “I can definitely do that.”

Roman beamed at him and vanished into another room. Leaving Remy and Patton alone. A sniffing sound caught his ears and he knelt down in front of the toddler.

“Hey little guy,” He said softly. “What’s up?”

Patton reached out with grabby hands, the universal sign Remy instantly understood. He picked him up, almost expertly, one might say. He had a lot of experience with his own baby nephew. Didn’t stumble at all, no ma’am.

Once Patton was secure on his hip he bounced him a little. Patton giggled and reached for his sunglasses. Remy pulled them off his face and gently placed them on Patton’s.

“There!” He said. “Now you look even more stylish than I did when I was your age.” Remy gasped, as if something had just occurred to him. “You’re going to surpass me, aren’t you?”

Patton giggled again and moved the glasses from his nose to his mouth. Remy clicked his tongue.

“Well we can’t have that, you little usurper.” He said.

He wiggled his fingers against Patton’s stomach and the toddler shrieked in delight, sunglasses falling from his laughing mouth.

“Sorry, I’m the only cute one allowed here.” Remy said.

Patton shrieked again, his limbs failing in an attempt to get away. Eventually he set his hands against Remy’s chest and Remy carefully stumbled backwards and “fell” on the ground, Patton landing on his chest.

“Urgh!” He cried out. “You’ve defeated me! I guess there can only be one cutie after all… bleh.”

He stuck his tongue out, playing dead for a minute until Patton’s giggles died out. Patton patted his face again and Remy gasped.

“I live!” He exclaimed. “Miracle baby! Patton you must be magic. Tell me your secrets.”

Patton giggled and stuck Remy’s sunglasses back in his mouth. He started toddling away with his prize but Remy scooped him up.

“No ma’am,” He said. “I shall not suffer this defeat and let you walk away unsupervised. No ma’am.”

Patton giggled again, and Remy chuckled.

“You are one giggly kid, aren’t ya?”

“Yeah, you’re pretty good with him, though.” said a voice behind him.

Remy whirled and almost dropped Patton in his gay surprise, which would not have earned him brownie points with the one in front of him.

Virgil stood there, still wearing the studded leather jacket, but underneath it was a wine colored skater dress which, combined with the combat boots and fishnet leggings, showed just enough of his legs to make Remy dizzy. All of that paired with his little brother’s fantastic makeup job and Remy’s knees were going weak.

He nervously shifted Patton and feigned confidence.

“Ain’t no thang, girl.” He said. “He’s cuter than a button and I have plenty of experience from toting Lo-lo around whenever Roman needs a night.”

Virgil chuckled. “Yeah. Been there.”

He walked over and took Patton out of Remy’s arms. He gently took the sunglasses from his toddler and handed them back to Remy with a wince.

“Sorry, they’ve got baby spit all over them.” He said.

“No prob.” Remy said. He wiped them on one of Roman’s dishrags and plopped him back onto his face. “See? Good as new.”

Virgil chuckled again and held Patton up to his face.

“I’ve gotta go now, okay Patty?” He said. “I’ll be back before you wake up tomorrow I promise. And if you’re super extra good for Uncle Ro I may even bring you back a cookie, okay?”

Patton squealed happily and Virgil smiled. He kissed his son’s cheek and set him on the ground.

“Okay, we ready?”

Remy smiled, then his face dropped and he abruptly grabbed the bouquet he’d forgotten.

“This is for you,” He said, laughing nervously.

Virgil snorted and took the bouquet. “It’s very nice. Now are we ready?”

Remy nodded. “Now we’re ready.”

Virgil smiled. “Hey Roman! We’re headed out! Take good care of Patton or I’m gonna kill you!”

“Will do!” Roman shouted back. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“That’s a short list,” Remy called.

He snikered at the indignant noises coming from his brother’s direction.

“I’m leaving my flowers here,” Virgil said. “Put them in water for me?”

“Fine!” Roman called. “But don’t say I never did anything for you.”

“Thanks lughead!”

Roman squwaked again, which Remy and Virgil took as their cue to leave the premises. Remy held a hand out, which Virgil took with a snort, and led his date out the door.

“So where are we headed?” Virgil asked.

Remy shrugged. “I figured something lowkey, but affordable. Yet classy.”

“Remy, I swear if you take me to Starbucks there isn’t going to be a second date.”

Remy laughed, starting to walk. “No, girl! I wouldn’t do that to ya. No, I was actually thinking this little restaurant on Main Street. It’s quiet and homey, and they have, like, the best chicken noodle soup on the planet.”

“Ah, but what if I’m vegetarian?” Virgil asked.

Remy blanched. He honestly hadn’t thought about that. Was Virgil vegetarian? That would be… unfortunate. Half of Remy’s favorite foods had some kind of meat in them.

“Uh, then we could-you could order their world famous biscuits and gravy,” Remy finally said. “No meat involved.”

Virgil snorted. “Good to know. I’ll make sure my vegetarian friend knows they’ve got options if they go there. I, however, will enjoy the promised chicken soup.”

Remy squinted at him from behind his sunglasses. “You- if you weren’t so pretty I might make you pay for that or something, missy.”

Virgil stuck his tongue out at Remy, who stick his out in retaliation.

“Is that how you end all lil tiffs?” Remy asked playfully.

Virgil shrugged. “It works surprisingly well on my one year old so why not?”

Remy snorted. “Fair enough. Would you mind me asking what happened there or is that tmi for a first date?”

Virgil shrugged. “Not much story to it. I was stupid, got a girl pregnant, and she didn’t even warn me before dropping Patton on my doorstep with nothing but a birth certificate.”

“Oof.” Remy said. “That’s rough, buddy.”

Virgil sighed. “I guess. I’m mostly over it now. I wouldn’t trade Patton for the world. But while we’re talking tragic backstories, wanna tell me why we’re walking to this ‘little restaurant on Main?’”

Remy laughed awkwardly. “Oh that’s no tragic backstory. I just suck at driving, so I walk everywhere instead. Hope that’s okay?”

“I don’t mind.” Virgil said. “Main Street is close by enough. Maybe not every time though. If we go somewhere far enough I can’t carry Patton the whole way. He’s getting big.”

“Every time?” Remy asked playfully. “Does that mean you’re down for more dates?”

“That entirely depends on how good the chicken soup ends up being.” Virgil laughed. “If it sucks I’m not letting you take me anywhere ever again.”

Remy smirked. “Looks like I’m in luck then. I happen to know that this place,” He gestured to the upcoming restaurant. “Has the best soup in town.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I’ll be the judge of that, pretty boy.”

Remy’s heart swelled at the nickname and he held the door open for Virgil. The two grabbed a table and Remy ordered them a bowl each of soup.

It wasn’t often that Virgil went out on a limb for someone. But he was starting to think Remy was worth it.


End file.
